Beautiful day
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Based on the song Beautiful day by U2. Rated for language.


**Beautiful Day. **

**One shot song fic, in Ravens POV. Robxrae(of course!). Enjoy.**

It was raining outside, her cloak had been washed with Robin's suit and was now pink, Star had vacuumed her favorite book and she'd run out of tea. This had to be one of the worst days Raven Roth had ever had, And then the alarm went. "And it just gets better." She muttered.

_The heart is a bloom,_

_That shoots up through the stony ground. _

_There's no room,_

_No space to rent in this town._

H.I.V.E. were up to there usual tricks, plus this time they felt like leading the Titans on a wild goose chase. Raven flew hard to keep up with the pink bobbing head that was Jinx. She was not in the mood for this.

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere_

Jinx battered Raven against the wall of an abandoned warehouse. That would cause a bruise in the morning. The other Titans were battling hard against the other H.I.V.E members and not getting very far. Then there was the evil laughter of Slade, sounding from the top of a nearby building.

_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace  
_

Everything stopped and all of the fighting ended. "What do you want Slade?" Robin shouted, his voice being blown about it the wind. "Wouldn't you like to know? Patience Robin. Always patience. You will see in time."

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
_

With that Slade vanished, along with H.I.V.E. What a waste of an afternoon. As she flew home in her foul mood, a thunder storm started. "Great. Fucking great." Raven was soaked, unhappy and cold. She just wanted to go to bed and never wake up.

_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination_

She walked into the tower shivering. She ached all over. Robin had locked himself in his bedroom again. 'What a loser.' Raven thought. She staggered into the bathroom and had a long hot shower, just to feel human again. She smiled, or at least half human.

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you  
_

Raven settled on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. There was a knock at the door. Raven grumbled, "What do you want?" She was not in the mood for people asking how she was and if anything was wrong. "I just want to talk." The voice of her leader floated under the door.

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
_

She opened the door. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked icily. To her surprise Robin blushed. "Can we talk in private?" Raven gestured for him to come in. The soon he talked the soon he went. "I know everyone thinks I'm obsessed with catching Slade and everything. But I'm not. And the reason I haven't talked to them about it is because they wont listen. You're the only one who will."

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
_

'Spit it out idiot.' Raven thought. She knew already that no one else would listen to him. "Slade killed my parents it's my duty to get revenge." He paused and took a deep breath. "I-I also wanted to tell you something Raven." He looked up at her.

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out  
_

Sunshine started to pour through the curtains. There was such a look of hopelessness on his face that Raven just wanted to kiss it all better. 'What am I thinking?' Raven scolded herself. "Go on." She coaxed. He took a step toward her, she was startled.

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day  
_

He grabbed her around the waist roughly. "What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked, confused. Her heart was beating faster. "I'm in love with you Raven." He said and the world fell away. Robin grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth.

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
_

And Raven knew it was right. It was wonderful. The sun was shining brightly on them. So this wasn't that bad a day after all.

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day  
_

"I love you too." She whispered.

**Remember to review on your way out. **

**-Darkangel2004- **


End file.
